


Leaving Iwatodai

by Lassarina



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuru comes back for Yukari's graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Iwatodai

Yukari looks at the boxes, then back at the dresser. She's completely sure that all this stuff fit when she moved into the dorm; she can probably make it fit but only if she crumples some things well beyond the point of reasonability. There will have to be more boxes. Now she's sort of regretting having turned down Mom's offer to help her pack, but she wasn't sure she could deal with that much togetherness. And there was always the possibility that Mom would come across her Evoker, and Yukari is definitely not explaining that.

The tap at the door startles her, and she turns around clutching a scarf like it's the string of her bow. Mitsuru raises a perfect eyebrow at her. "Hello, Yukari," she says.

Yukari's still not really used to Mitsuru-senpai calling her by her actual given name, but it's kind of nice. She smiles and puts the scarf aside. "Hey!" she says. "I didn't know you were coming back for graduation."

"Of course." Mitsuru smiles. "You were all there for mine."

Yukari remembers what a fuss it caused, when Mitsuru abandoned her graduation speech for—well. Better not to think of that today. It's a happy day, and though the hole in their lives that's where _she_ used to be won't go away, Yukari's sure she won't be offended either.

"Come in, sit down." Yukari sweeps a pile of jeans off the pink sitting cushion and dumps them any which way on top of a box.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to go get something to eat," Mitsuru says.

Yukari glances at the clock and winces. "Yeah, food would be good," she says. "I don't know where the time went, especially since I don't seem to have gotten much done." She grabs her purse and her jacket, and follows Mitsuru out of the room.

The walk to Wakatsu is so normal as to be freakish, in Yukari's mind; they catch up on the things that haven't found their way into email and text messages, and it's the same streets she always walks but it's different to walk them with Mitsuru. They get their food and it's funny how Mitsuru seems easier here, where once she sat rigidly straight, awkward with her own awareness of how little she knew of casual restaurants.

Halfway through her pork cutlet, Yukari blurts out what's been nagging at her since Mitsuru showed up. "I missed you," she says, and oh, that didn't come out right.

"I missed you too, Yukari," Mitsuru says, with a slightly puzzled smile, and Yukari knows she didn't say it right.

"I mean—" Oh, seriously, in Wakatsu of all places. Obviously having a Lovers Arcana Persona isn't helping her here. "I meant that I like you," she finishes awkwardly.

Mitsuru seems about to respond with the same puzzled amusement, and then recognition dawns. "Oh," she says, eyes widening.

Yukari stares at her food.

When the silence has stretched out too long to stand, she glances up. Mitsuru is regarding her thoughtfully, the way she sometimes does the books of French philosophy that she liked to read. "Truly?" Mitsuru asks.

Yukari nods, feeling the blush heat her face.

There's something oddly brittle and wary about Mitsuru's smile at first, but it warms and flexes into something more natural. Her voice is so low that Yukari almost doesn't hear it, though the other diners' conversations are quiet. "I like you, as well," Mitsuru says, almost formally.

They finish their meal and leave, headed back to the train station so they can return to the dorm. "Can I ask you something?" Yukari blurts, while they're standing on the platform.

"Of course, Yukari," Mitsuru says, and it's still strange to hear her use Yukari's given name.

She bites her lip. "Is it okay to hold your hand?" They're in public, she knows they are, and Mitsuru's careful of appearances.

But hidden in the folds of Yukari's school skirt, she clasps Yukari's hand, her own skin cool against Yukari's.

Yukari smiles.


End file.
